Across De l'autre côté
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis tout juste quelques heures. Mais Hermione veut recommencer, seule, pour essayer de sauver ceux qui sont partit ... Le retourneur de temps, la carte du Maraudeur, la cape d'invisibilité et sa propre baguette ne seront pas de trop pour l'aider. Mais va-t-elle sortir de cette guerre intacte ? Va-t-elle accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout ?
1. Prologue

-Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ça, Hermione ?

Cela faisait la troisième fois que Harry me posait cette question. Ron restait silencieux près de la fenêtre du dortoir. Je n'osai aucun regard vers lui, me contentant d'écouter ses soupirs répétitifs.

-Oui, je suis sûr, Harry. C'est la seule solution.

Il baissa les yeux, et me prit la main. Je resserrai l'étreinte de mes doigts autour des siens, et lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien.

Il hocha la tête et se leva.

-Tu as la cape ? Demanda-t-il. Et la carte ?

Je ris, et acquiesçai.

-C'est trop dangereux …

Je me tournai vers Ron, et déglutis. Il continuait de regarder l'horizon sans but, sans me regarder. Harry baissa les yeux vers mon petit sac en perle. Je savais ce que cela lui rappelait, mais préférai faire comme si de rien était. Le silence était pesant, aussi je décidai de ce moment pour sortir le retourneur de temps de sous mon tee shirt.

La guerre était terminée depuis quelques heures maintenant. Fred Weasley avait été tué, comme Remus et Tonks. Mais je savais qu'il restait un espoir de les sauver, eux et tous les autres. Je tenais la solution entre mes mains, et c'était peu dire. Je regardais mes deux meilleurs amis en souriant, et fit tourner cinq fois le pendentif. Il se mit à bouger violemment, faisant un saut de cinq heures dans le temps.

Je regardais autour de moi, et sortis du dortoir, vide à présent. Nous n'étions certainement pas encore arrivés au château. En haut de l'escalier, j'inspirai profondément. J'enfilai la cape sur moi et sortis par la même occasion la carte du Maraudeur ainsi que ma baguette. La guerre recommençait et c'était à moi maintenant d'empêcher toutes ses victimes.


	2. Chapter 1

Tout en marchant sous la cape d'invisibilité et en essayant de ne pas trahir ma présence, je pensais à tout ce qui se passerais si j'échouai. Toutes les personnes décédées cette nuit seraient mortes, et je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de les faire revivre. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un poignard dans l'estomac quand je pensais à cette situation. Je ne devais pas baisser les bras, ce n'était pas dignes de moi. Alors, je marchais, traversant couloirs après couloirs, observant chaque salle de cours avec une certaine nostalgie. Comment ce château qui avait été ma maison était devenu un cimetière en si peu de temps ?

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, et je sursautai. Ce son familier semblait différent après tout ce temps passé loin de lui. C'en était déboussolant. Je n'arrêtai cependant pas ma route, me frayant un chemin entre les élèves qui marchaient en rang pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Je reconnaissais quelques visages, mais ne m'y arrêtai pour rien au monde. Ma mission était de les sauver sans me faire remarquer. Cinq heures. Je disposai cinq heures pour l'effectuer. Harry et Ron comptait sur moi, Ron surtout. C'était Fred qu'il voulait faire revenir. Il refusait de voir sa famille détruite, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Mais Remus, Tonks ? Si je ne sauvais que Fred, comment réagirais Harry en apprenant que je n'ai rien fait pour les parents de son filleul ?

Je secouai la tête, refusant de me laisser perturber par ces pensées. Je devais simplement me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à accomplir, et ne pas divaguer. Mais la peur me perçait les entrailles comme des millions d'aiguilles. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me fasses découvrir. Je croisais encore quelques élèves dans les couloirs du premier étage lorsque j'y arrivais. Je soupirais, et déglutis presque trop bruyamment. Je crus que quelqu'un m'avait entendu, mais rien. Le couloir était vide désormais. Où du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru.

Derrière moi, deux murmures différents se fit percevoir. Les professeurs Chourave et Slughorn discutaient, mais aucun moyen d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Je me collai contre le mur, tentant de me faire la plus petite possible, même sous la cape.

-Ah, vous êtes là, intervint soudain une voix qui m'était familière. Entrez.

Le professeur McGonagall regardait autour d'elle avec une infinie méfiance, et j'eus un pincement au cœur. C'était elle qui menait la résistance au château. C'était vraiment impressionnant de la voir à l'œuvre. Mais jamais je n'avais douté d'elle. Elle était bien plus courageuse que la moitié du personnel de Poudlard. Là encore, je sentais que divaguais. Les souvenirs n'avaient pas beaucoup de place pour cette mission, il fallait que je me limite aux choses qui me seront utiles.

Je vis les professeurs disparaître dans la salle de Métamorphose, et à mon tour, je prenais la route du second étage. De nouveau, le couloir était désert. Je m'avançais doucement, regardant de temps à autre la carte du Maraudeur. Bizarrement, les noms qui s'affichaient m'étaient tous inconnu, exception faite des membres du personnel. Rogue tournait en rond dans son bureau comme un dragon se torturant à trouver la sortie de la cage. Rusard était tout proche de moi, à ce que je remarquais. Je lançais un coup d'œil autour de moi, mais ne vis rien d'autre que l'habituel corridor. J'avançais doucement cependant, ne risquant pas me cogner à Miss Teigne, ou au concierge lui-même. Et j'avais eu raison. A peine avais-je fait deux pas que, sortant de la Salle des Trophées, le fantôme Peeves me passait devant en se tordant de rire. Il était poursuivit de près par Rusard et sa chatte, qui par bonheur, ne m'entendirent pas pousser une exclamation de surprise. Je les regardais alors s'éloigner, et jetai un coup d'œil à la salle. Toujours dans ce même état. A mon avis, cela faisait un petit moment qu'aucun élève ne l'avait nettoyé. Les punitions étaient bien différentes à présent.

Je continuai mon ascension un peu plus rapidement. Ma montre indiquait que j'avais déjà passé trois quart d'heure à cherché une quelconque personne que je connaissais et qui pouvais me mener aux autres. La carte n'indiquait pas les noms de Neville, Luna, Ginny, ou encore Seamus. Les chercher, et les trouver surtout, était ma deuxième étape, la première étant de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer. Je commençais à avoir des courbatures dans le cou à forces de rester droite et de me méfier. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je voulais.

Le troisième, le quatrième, le cinquième et le sixième étage étaient aussi décevant que les deux premiers. Aucun élève, aucun professeur. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Pourtant, je voyais que deux personnes faisaient des rondes dans le château. Alecto et Amycus Carrow, les deux Mangemorts qui faisaient la discipline. Ils étaient à présent rendu au dernier étage, surement pour faire un rapport à Rogue. Sans hésitation, je les rejoignit, toujours en silence. Je voyais ma baguette trembler dans ma main. Si je devais l'utiliser, ce serait contre eux. Et pour sauver les autres.

Rogue bougeait, et sortait de son bureau, je le voyais sur la carte. Une fois en face de ses acolytes, ce fut Amycus, le frère, qui commença à parler. Mais je ne percevais que des murmures inaudibles de ce qu'ils disaient. Je devais me rapprocher. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds, et je priai de tout mon cœur que mes articulations ne viendront pas à craquer. Je réussis à respirer calmement, évitant de me faire remarquer une fois assez près.

-Tu avais dit qu'il viendrait !

-Il viendra, répondit Rogue calmement. Il faut faire preuve de patience.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas attendre éternellement, Severus, enchaîna la femme. Tu le sais aussi bien que nous.

Je déglutis à l'entente de ce nom. Je n'avais pas à m'en faire, c'était la seul qui devait périr à la fin. Du moins, si j'arrivais à accomplir cette mission … Je n'allais pas pouvoir sauver tout les monde, c'était certain, mais il me fallait essayer.

-Je sais, Alecto, reprit Rogue. Faites moi confiance. Il viendra.

Amycus grogna, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Un instant, alors que les trois Mangemorts s'étaient figés, je crus que j'avais fais du bruit. Mais ce n'était pas moi. Je tournai la tête vers l'autre bout du couloir, et aperçu un élève qui faisait des grands signes en sautillant. J'aurais aimé lui dire de s'en aller, de ne pas rester ici à se moquer d'eux ainsi, mais il m'en était impossible. La sœur se mit alors à courir vers lui suivit par son frère. Rogue restait cependant impassible. Je les regardais disparaître à l'angle du mur et espérait vraiment que l'élève – qui m'avait semblé tellement jeune – avait réussi à s'échapper. Le directeur murmura alors quelque chose, mais lorsque je me retournai, il s'était volatilisé.

Je me mis alors à marcher dans le couloir, quand j'entendis des cliquetis derrière moi. Vivement, je regardais la carte, et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Neville venait d'y apparaître. Je me retournai, et le vis, le visage meurtri par les coups qu'ont lui avait porté.

La Salle sur Demande. Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser plus tôt ?

Je vis soudain Dean courir vers nous, et serrer la main de Neville avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Le temps d'un instant je voulu faire la même chose. Mais Neville restait immobile devant la porte. Des bruits de pas surgirent soudain dans le silence, et le jeune garçon entra à son tour dans la salle. Aussitôt, je me faufilai entre un des montant de la porte et mon camarade. La Salle sur Demande s'étalait alors devant moi, pleine de vie, comme elle l'avait presque toujours été. C'était réconfortant. Tellement réconfortant. Et motivant. Il fallait que je réussisse. C'était ma mission.


	3. Chapter 2

De l'entrée, j'inspectai la Salle sur Demande. Elle était spacieuse, mais me semblait bizarrement plus petite que lorsque l'AD prenait des cours d'auto-défense. Je regardais les étudiants qui s'y était réfugiés. Beaucoup de visages familiers mêlés aux inconnus. Toujours du regard, et caché sous la cape, je cherchais un endroit clame où je pourrais attendre sans déranger personne. Je me faufilai entre les élèves et les hamacs disposés un peu partout, et trouvai, près d'une étagère, un coin inoccupé. Je m'assis alors par terre en faisant attention qu'aucune parcelle de mon corps ne soit mise à découvert, et ouvrit la carte du Maradeur.

Alecto et Amycus Carrow continuaient séparément leur ronde. Rogue tournait encore en rond dans son bureau. Les autres professeurs étaient toujours dans la salle de Métamorphose, au premier étage. Hagrid était seul dans sa cabane près de la forêt interdite. Peeves faisaient surement encore des siennes, Rusard le pourchassait. Je soupirai, et referma soigneusement le parchemin.

D'après ce que j'avais pu me souvenir, l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été reformée depuis que les Mangemorts avaient infiltré le château. Et c'était Neville qui dirigeait cela. Au fond, je dû avouer que cela faisait bizarre de le voir se révolter, lui qui avait été un garçon plutôt timide, inoffensif, et qui se sous-estimait. Il était devenu quelqu'un de courageux, d'audacieux. Les Gryffondor pouvait être fier de lui. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha vivement de moi, et je dû ramper en arrière pour ne pas qu'il ne sente ma présence. Ma respiration été coupée, et je crus bien qu'il m'avait vu. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il s'était avancé. Le tableau, accroché à quelques pas de moi s'était brusquement mit à parler, faisant taire tout les murmures de la salle.

-Abelforth veut vous voir.

Jamais encore je n'avais entendu sa voix, et je fus surprise de découvrir qu'elle était bien plus grave que dans mes pensées. Douce, mais autoritaire. En vérité, cela rendait ses paroles sérieuses, tellement sérieuses qu'aussitôt, Neville la rejoignit.

-J'y vais, dit-il. Faites attention à ce que personne n'entre ou ne sorte de cette pièce !

Il grimpa sur une table installée là exprès et passa à travers le tableau pour y disparaître. Je souris en repensant qu'au bout de ce tunnel se trouvait Ron, Harry et mon autre moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de la carte du Maraudeur pour savoir que Rogue n'était surement plus dans son bureau en ce moment. Il avait été prévenu que nous avions été vu à Pré-au-Lard. Il prévenait donc à son tour, sans doute, les autres professeurs de l'école. Je contemplai alors de nouveau la salle en patientant. Les brouhahas avaient reprit leur rythme. Je remarquai alors que dans un coin, comme moi, était assise Luna. Elle contemplait un collier avec admiration, ne faisant pas attention aux discussions alentours. Mais soudainement, elle releva la tête vers le tableau, espérant surement que revienne Neville. Elle sourit, et se leva tandis que je tournai la tête vers le portrait.

Il s'ouvrit. Et Neville se tenait en son entrée. Du haut de son perchoir, il regardais la Salle en arborant un grand sourire. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu revenir, sauf Luna. Je savais ce que ce retour signifiait.

-Eh, dit-il. J'ai une surprise pour vous !

Tous les étudiants le regardèrent alors avec des regards interrogatifs.

-Si c'est encore un plat cuisiné par Abelforth, intervint Seamus sans relever la tête d'un livre dont il était éprit, la surprise serait qu'on le digère !

Des rires se firent percevoir autour de lui, et je ne pu m'empêcher de réprimer le mien. Cependant, tous se figèrent lorsque Neville s'écarta de l'entrée du passage pour que l'on y découvre le Survivant et ses deux amis.

Harry. Ron … Quand mon regard se posa sur lui, mon cœur tambourina tellement fort contre mon torse que je cru être mise à découvert. Tous les étudiants se rapprochèrent vivement de nous, et Harry serra quelques mains. C'est alors que je remarquais que Cho l'observait. Mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention. Il essayait d'écouter les questions qu'on lui posait de tout côtés, mais sans y répondre. Soudain, le silence se fit une place dans la foule ce qui laissait à Harry l'opportunité de parler.

-Bien, commença-t-il. Nous cherchons un objet. Un objet qui est précieux …

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Coupa Neville.

Nouveau silence. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et à mon autre moi. Il hocha enfin les épaules.

-Justement, on ne sait pas …

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse. Cela avait été idiot de dire cela, mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de changer ce moment et ces paroles.

-Et où est-ce ? Demanda Dean, placé quelques centimètres devant lui.

-On … On ne sait pas non plu, répondit Harry.

Un sourire nerveux se colla sur mon visage. La situation été beaucoup plus amusante lorsqu'on la regardait de cette angle, de l'extérieur, et non pas de l'intérieur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire. On aurait pu évoquer la tragédie et l'absurde pour décrire cette scène.

-Je sais, reprit le sorcier à lunette. Je sais, c'est pas grand chose comme indice mais …

-Tu te rend compte que c'est rien comme indice ?! S'indigna Seamus.

-On pense que ça un rapport avec Serdaigle, continua Harry sans se soucier de la pique de son camarade.

Tout les étudiants se regardèrent l'un après l'autre, et je me vis jeter un coup d'œil à Ron. Je tournai vivement la tête, et contemplai Luna en espérant qu'elle ne mettra pas très longtemps avant de parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et un murmure en sortit, presque inaudible.

-Il y a le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Le quoi ? Demanda Ron.

Sa voix m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Mon cœur dû manquer un battement car la seconde d'après, je reprenais calmement ma respiration.

-Le diadème de Serdaigle, répéta Luna. Personne n'en a entendu parlé ?

-Mais comme son nom l'indique, commença Cho dans un soupir, il est perdu, Luna. Personne de vivant ne l'a jamais vu.

Un nouveau silence se fit percevoir dans la Salle sur Demande. Si seulement j'avais pu les aider, cela aurait été beaucoup plus vite, Harry serait déjà à la recherche del'Horcruxe, et Ron et moi on serait partit détruire la coupe … Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer, quelles que soient les circonstances. C'était la règle du jeu.

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la benjamine Weasley, essoufflée. Elle se figea, regardant Harry avec intensité. Ce dernier lui rendit ce regard. Ron leva la main pour la saluer mais se ravisa aussitôt, se pencha sur mon autre moi pour chuchoter :

-Cela fait des mois et des mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu et elle ne me regarde même pas. Je suis son frère !

Je souris en secouant la tête. Mon autre moi eu exactement la même réaction désespérée.

-Des frères, intervint Seamus, brisant le silence des murmures autour de nous, elle en a six, mais il n'y a qu'un seul Harry !

Aussitôt, Ron répliqua méchamment qu'il se taise, et je levai de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Ginny s'était avancé, toujours fixant Harry, ne faisant pas attention aux regards qui se posaient sur elle. Elle inspira, les yeux vides d'expression. Que ressentait-elle en ce moment ? De la joie ? De la tristesse ? De la peur ? Même moi je ne pouvais le savoir.

-Rogue sait, murmura-t-elle comme pour faire en sorte que seul Harry n'entende. Il sait que tu as été vu à Pré-au-lard avec Ron et Hermione. (Elle leur lança un vif coup d'œil, et revint sur Harry.) Et … Il sait que tu es ici …


	4. Chapter 3

Tous les regards étaient posés sur Ginny. Mais elle ne s'en occupait pas. Elle disait que Rogue était dans la Grande Salle et voulait parler avec tous les élèves de toutes les maisons. Harry soupira calmement en essayant de trouver une solution. Moi, toujours sous la cape, je réfléchissais aussi à la façon dont il fallait que je sauve Tonks, Remus, Fred, et les autres. Je n'avais aucun plan, j'ignorai comment faire. Il me faudra de l'aide, peut-être beaucoup d'aide. Harry marchait de long en large, réfléchissant sans cesse à la façon dont il fallait qu'il s'y prenne pour trouver l'Horcruxe manquant. Il soupira longuement avant de se tourner face à son public qui attendait patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Rejoignez les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle avec Rogue.

-Mais, et toi ? Demanda mon autre moi.

-Je vais me cacher dans les rangs, répondit-il. Avec les autres.

Neville s'approcha alors de lui d'un pas nonchalant, traînant derrière lui un tissu noir. Il le tendit à Harry qui le prit prudemment.

-Tu en auras sans doute besoin pour ne pas te faire repérer, Harry.

Le survivant sourit, et enfila la grande robe de sorcier à l'effigie de la maison Gryffondor. Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis qui hochèrent la tête, et s'éclipsa hors de la salle suivit de près par un groupe d'élève. La salle devint soudain très calme, Neville faisant les cent pas devant le tableau d'Arianna Dumbledore. Je me reculai alors de quelques pas avant de m'asseoir contre un mur. Sur mes genoux, j'ouvris la carte du Maraudeur en chuchotant la formule, et y regardai la présence de Rogue mais aussi de Harry et d'autres noms qui ne m'étaient pas inconnu.

C'est à ce moment même que le portrait s'ouvrit en grand. Mon autre-moi sursauta tandis que tout le monde se retourna. Les deux personnes qui venaient de franchir le passage secret étaient acclamées par les étudiants étant restés, et ne s'en plaignaient pas.

-Ca y'est ! Dit George. La révolution est arrivée !

-Je vais prévenir l'Ordre, chuchota Fred en avançant vers un coin de la salle.

Je le vis sortir de sa poche un de ces Gallions que l'on utilisait lors de nos réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Aussitôt, je repliai la carte, et me levai doucement, espérant ne faire aucun bruit qui pourrait trahir ma présence. Fred replaça le Gallion dans sa poche, et repartit vers son frère. Ron leur posait des questions auxquels ils ne voulaient pas répondre. Et ils riaient. Cette situation me serrait le cœur quand je pensais à ce qui allait arriver. C'était la seule chose que je devais changer, la seule et unique chose.

Étant enfant, alors que je venais tout juste de découvrir mes pouvoirs, j'avais perdu un chaton. J'avais de toutes mes forces, de tout mon être, essayer de le faire revenir à la vie, mais en vain. Ma mère était arrivé, et m'avait chuchoté : « Les morts doivent restés mort, Hermione. C'est la vie. »

Non. Je pouvais changer cela. Je le devais. Je m'approchais alors du groupe, et entendit de nouveau le grincement du tableau qui s'ouvrait. Ce ne fut plus deux personnes qui en sortirent, mais presque dix. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Olivier Dubois, et d'autres encore. Je sus alors que l'heure était bientôt arrivée. Il me restait très peu de temps pour mettre un plan au point. Un brouhaha infernal prit possession de la Salle sur Demande si bien que lorsque un bruit de fracas de verre se fit percevoir, le silence qui en résulta se fit pesant.

Alors, la porte de salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Harry. Il resta stupéfait à la vue du monde qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Fred se détacha du groupe pour aller lui serrer la main suivit de très près par George. Mais Harry n'y croyait pas. Il s'approcha de quelques centimètres avant de se figer devant les regards inquiets des membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre.

-Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Demanda soudain Lupin.

-Euh … Les professeurs barricadent l'école. Rogue à prit la fuite, et je pense que Voldemort ne tardera pas à arriver, répondit-il toujours sous le choc. Mais, que faites-vous tous ici ? Comment avez-vous …

-Des membres de l'AD nous on prévenus, expliqua Fred en se montrant du doigt en même temps qu'il montrait son jumeau. Du coup, ça a fait boule de neige ; on a prévenu l'Ordre.

-Alors, s'impatienta George, quel est le programme Harry ?

Ce dernier restait estomaqué, mais réussis à formuler une phrase correcte.

-On évacuent les élèves mineurs …

-Quoi ? Cria Ginny près de moi.

Sa mère vint à côté d'elle, et lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle ne voulait qu'elle participe à cette bataille. Puis, elle se tourna vers George et Fred, et les toisa longuement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris de l'emmener avec vous ? Elle n'a que seize ans !

Les garçons eurent tout de suite l'air honteux. Bill s'approcha alors, et en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, il la convainc de rester dans la Salle sur Demande, mais de ne surtout pas en sortir.

-Que fais-t-on maintenant, Harry ? Demanda Ron.

Je le regardais attentivement avant de tourner la tête vers Harry qui ne semblait pas content que celle qu'il aimait reste ici.

-McGonagall ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec les élèves, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Il faut les faire passer par La Tête du Sanglier.

Aussitôt, le professeur en question poussa la porte de la Salle sur Demande, des élèves de toutes les maisons la suivant. Je ne voulais pas assister de nouveau à cette scène de départ. Je marchais alors en évitant toutes les personnes maintenant présentes, et restai à l'entrée de la salle, dans le couloir. J'entendis des bruits de pas provenant des étages précédents. C'était à ce moment que Ron et mon autre moi profitèrent de la foule pour sortir de la salle, main dans la main. L'Horcruxe, la coupe de Poufsouffle, allait bientôt être détruite. La guerre recommencerait très bientôt. Harry sortit à son tour, cherchant ses deux amis du regard, inquiet, mais les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent et tous ensemble, ils partirent vers la Grande Salle. Fermant la marche, je les suivais. Voldemort allait faire son discours, Harry allait chercher le diadème de Serdaigle, Fred, Remus, Tonks allaient …

Non ! Encore non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il fallait que je commence par ne suivre que les nouveaux parents tout en essayant de protéger quelques autres personnes qui pourraient mourir, ensuite je retrouverais Fred. C'était la seule solution. La seule pour les sauver.


	5. Chapter 4

-Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer.

Des frissons parcoururent mon corps de part et d'autre, me bloquant totalement les articulations, m'empêchant de bouger. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était mortifiante, apeurait tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

-J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas rependre le sang des sorciers.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Toutes les personnes comme moi devraient mourir ce soir. Mais je ne le permettrait pas. Pas une seconde fois.

-Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et personne ne mourra. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensé. Livrez-moi Harry Potter … Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

La réaction que beaucoup ont eu avait été de regardé leur montre. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, une demie-heure tout au plus. Personne ne bougeait, tout le monde était silencieux. Harry regardait ses camarades un à un, se demandant si quelqu'un allait lui sauter ou non dessus. Ce fut Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentard, qui pointa du doigt mon ami, et qui lança la première « Attrapez-le ! » Mais personne ne l'écouta. Au contraire, la plupart des étudiants se placèrent devant Harry en guise de protection. Je me retournais alors, et vis Remus et Tonks, main dans la main. Je m'approchai doucement d'eux en me promettant de les protéger coûte que coûte.

-Élèves hors des dortoirs ! Cria soudain une voix dans mon dos. Élèves hors des dortoirs !

La voix aurait pu être reconnaissable entre mille. Rusard suivit de Miss Teigne se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé par des jeunes gens pour beaucoup plus grand que lui. Je le sentis qui essayait de s'effacer, de se faire le plus petit possible. McGonagall s'avança d'un pas décidé et se plaça à quelques centimètres de lui.

-C'est justement ce qu'ils doivent faire, bougre d'idiot ! Vous tombez bien d'ailleurs. Voulez-vous bien emmener les Serpentard dans les cachots.

Des applaudissements et de cris de joie survinrent tout à coup. Les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle huaient les Serpentard, honteux. Près de moi, à côté de Mrs et Mr Weasley se tenait Harry. Il ne cessait de demander si quelqu'un avait vu Ron et mon autre moi. Je soupirai. Lui dire qu'ils étaient en mission lui aurait facilité la tache. Mais je ne devais rien faire. Juste attendre.

Kingsley annonça qu'il fallait se répartir dans tout le château. Fred et George se précipitèrent de protéger les entrées et les passages intérieurs et extérieurs de l'école avec quelques autres élèves. Harry partait en direction de la sortie de la salle réfléchissant surement à la façon dont il allait devoir trouver l'Horcruxe suivant. Les Weasley se dispersèrent à leur tour, et moi, je suivais doucement Remus et Tonks. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main, ne se lâchant sous aucun prétexte. Ils traversaient les couloirs faiblement éclairés par les sortilèges bleutés dans le ciel. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, regardant l'extérieur. Leur regard se croisèrent, et leur main se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Je voyais les yeux de Tonks remplis de larmes. Elle murmurait des phrases incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Si nous … commença-t-elle, que deviendra Teddy ?

Remus l'attira alors à elle et je me retournais. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu leur dire qu'il ne se passerait rien du tout, que j'allais les sauver, qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre … Ils s'étaient enlacés. J'entendais les reniflements de Nymphadora et les soupirs de Remus.

-On restera ensemble, chuchota le lycanthrope. Je te le promet.

Je détestais ce genre de promesse. C'était ces dernières qui n'étaient jamais tenues. Alors, je me retournais, et les vit face à face. Puis, il repartirent le long du couloir, ne se sachant pas suivit pas une adolescente essayant de les protéger à distance. Je tremblais de tout mon corps sous la cape d'invisibilité. Je sentais ma coupure au visage lancer ses brûlures, je ressentais le frais prendre possession de mon corps tout entier. La carte du Maraudeur dans ma poche semblait pesait plus d'une tonne. Mes mains étaient moites, mes doigts s'agrippaient à ma baguette. Mais je ne perdais pas espoirs. Je les sauverais.

Nous passâmes devant Fred, Lee Jordan et Hannah Abbot qui faisaient leur possible pour bloquer un des passages secrets de Poudlard. Je les avait ignoré, continuant ma route avec Remus et Tonks. A chaque nouvel angle de couloir, ils accéléraient le pas. J'essayais tant bien que mal de les rattraper mais faillit à plusieurs reprises, à cause de mes pieds qui se prenaient dans la cape, les perdre de vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, et soupirèrent. Nymphadora ferma doucement les yeux, et murmura le prénom de son fils à plusieurs reprises, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur son visage. Remus continuait de regarder vers l'extérieur du château. Des bruits sourds, comme des feus d'artifices ou encore des coups de feu surgirent, et j'en su immédiatement la cause.

Les Mangemorts passaient à l'attaque. Ils essayaient de détruire les protections si bien fondées de l'école de magie. Je vis au loin des flammes jaillissant d'un peu partout. Tout se passa ensuite dans une fragment de secondes. Des Mangemorts arrivaient de partout. Ils s'étaient introduits dans le château. Remus tenant sa femme d'une poigne ferme, l'emmena et ils coururent le plus vite possible. Je les suivait tant que je le pouvait, respirant avec difficulté. Des explosions surgissent soudain, et je me baissais pour les éviter. Les gravas étaient nombreux et je glissais plusieurs fois sans tomber. Ma baguette semblait molle dans ma main. Je relevai la tête pour voir où j'allais. C'est à ce moment que j'eus crains le pire. Le couple avait disparu. J'entendis le rire maléfique de Bellatrix Lestrange mais ignorait totalement où elle pouvait être. Je continuai alors de courir, échappant aux murs qui tombaient en ruine au fur et à mesure.

La bataille avait commencée. Réellement commencée.

Je traversai un couloir, aveuglée par la poussière. Je les cherchais, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je vis les hommes de Voldemort s'acharner sur des élèves. Un rayon vert passa à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me retournais vivement, et vis Mulciber, sa baguette levée, s'en prendre à Dean Thomas.

-Stupéfix ! Criais-je.

Le Mangemort s'écroula alors face contre terre. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir la réaction de mon camarade que j'avais déjà franchit un nouvel angle. C'est alors que je la vis. Bellatrix. Tonks était devant elle, sa baguette pointée en avant. J'essayais de reprendre mon calme mais n'y arrivant pas, je m'approchais d'elle. La Mangemort émit un rire strident. Sa nièce tremblait de peur et de rage. La bouche de Bellatrix s'ouvrit alors mais je fus plus rapide. Par un sortilège informulé, elle s'effondra au sol comme son collège quelques secondes plus tôt. Nymphadora ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se retourna, et regarda au loin. Je regardais alors dans la même direction, mais elle me boucha la vue, se mettant à courir vers une masse noire dans la poussière. Je m'avançais vers elle, et ne put m'empêcher de pousser un cri.

Tonks était allongé sur le corps de Remus Lupin. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent aussitôt. Je relevai un instant la tête, et aperçus Dolohov rire en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune femme. Ma réaction se fit presque d'emblée. Je levai ma baguette vers lui, et les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je criais :

-Petrificus Totalus !

J'avais hésité à prononcer la formule de mort. Mais lorsque je le vis s'effondrer à son tour sur les gravas, je soupirai de soulagement. Mais ce sentiment fut de très courte durée. Quand j'entendis les pleurs et les cris aigus de Nymphadora Tonks, je me retournai et partis en courant. Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes couler, je ne pouvais empêcher à mon cœur de se serrer. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas été trop tard. Mais je m'étais trompé. Je n'avais pas réussis à le sauver. Remus Lupin était mort.


	6. Chapter 5

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je n'avais pas arrêté de courir depuis le moment où j'avais vu Remus couché par terre, sans vie avec Nymphadora Tonks pleurant à ses côtés. Dans les couloirs, je n'avais rencontré que des pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Malgré mes yeux mouillés et la cape, je n'avais pas trébuché. Je décidai soudain de ralentir mon allure. J'avais échoué. Même après tout ce que j'avais effectué, Lupin était …  
Je ne l'avais pas sauvé !/p 


End file.
